


Amor Fati

by AmishaJaya



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmishaJaya/pseuds/AmishaJaya
Summary: SERIE DE VIÑETAS. Luego de que Aoko se enterara de la verdad sobre Kaitou KID, su corazón estaba destrozado. Ella se preguntaba por qué el destino le había jugado esa mala pasada. Por más que buscó respuestas, no las encontró, hasta que conoció el Amor fati y su significado. Basado en el fic de Melgamonster "El pasado a veces se hace presente en las reuniones familiares", publicado tanto en fanfiction.net y wattpad.
Kudos: 1





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melgamonster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Melgamonster).
  * Inspired by [El pasado a veces se hace presente en las reuniones familiares](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695527) by Melgamonster. 



> Disclaimer: Ni Detective Conan ni Magic Kaito ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco el AU de este fic, ya que está basado en el fic de Melgamonster "El pasado a veces se hace presente en las reuniones familiares", publicado tanto en fanfiction.net y wattpad.
> 
> DEDICADO A MELGAMONSTER

—Entonces creo que este será el fin de nuestra amistad —dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su casa dando la espalda a Kaito. Antes de irse, agregó: —No te preocupes, por respeto a nuestra amistad no diré nada sobre tu identidad. Tal vez hubiera reaccionado de manera diferente si tú me lo hubieras contado de una forma que yo entienda, pero de esta forma solamente lo haces ver de forma egoísta. Ten buena vida y suerte en encontrar a los asesinos de tu padre.

Kaito no respondió, él no intentó detenerla, él no hizo nada. Aoko siguió caminando.

Así que eso era todo. Después de más de una década de ser mejores amigos, había terminado y todo por Kaitou KID. ¿Por qué se hacía la sorprendida? Siempre ese maldito ladrón hacía eso, le quitaba todo. Le quitó el tiempo con su padre cuando Aoko era pequeña, le volvió a quitar el tiempo con su padre cuando era adolescente, le quitó el tiempo con Kaito y ahora le quitó su amistad con él, para siempre. No era justo. ¿Por qué siempre él tenía que arruinarlo todo? ¿Por qué Kaito no se lo había dicho? Ella estaba segura de que, si él se lo hubiera dicho, ella hubiera entendido, pero no fue así. Él le oculto el secreto, él se aprovechó de su amistad y de su confianza. ¿Cuántas veces la había acompañado a los robos a dejarle bentos a su padre? Ahora todo tenía sentido. Ella debió ver las señales. ¿Acaso no siempre Hakuba-kun y Akako-chan molestaban a Kaito por eso motivo? Ella fue una tonta, como siempre Aoko fue una tonta.

Llegó a su casa. No había nadie, como siempre. Su papá trabajaría hasta tarde, ya que esa mañana Kaitou KID o, mejor dicho, Kaito había enviado un anuncio de robo y él junto a su equipo tenía que descifrarlo.

Como Kaito ya no comería en su casa a partir de ahora, ella ya no tenía la obligación de preparar la comida. Hoy, si quería, podía solo cenar un poco de helado o tomar un poco de té o simplemente no comer, no le importaba.

Entró a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue echarse en su cama. Recordó todos los momentos que ella y Kaito habían pasado juntos. La torre en el reloj conmemorando su primer encuentro, el concurso de esquí, su cita en Tropical Land, el regalo tan hermoso que le dio cuando cumplió 17 años… ¿todo había sido mentira? Ella no quería creer eso.

Pero si Kaito había sido capaz de mentirle una y otra vez acerca de dónde estaba cuando sucedían los robos, ¿por qué eso no impedía que todos esos regalos fueran parte de esa mentira?

Se sentía destrozada. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Porque lo amas, se respondió a sí misma es por eso que no le dirás nada a tu padre, porque no soportarías verlo preso, porque no soportarías que algo malo le pase. Tú lo amas, Aoko. Sí. Ella lo amaba, pero aún no estaba segura si solo era amor de amigos o tal vez un amor de pareja. Pero ya no importaba, ya que nunca lo descubriría.

Y lloró, lloró hasta que no pudo más. Lloro para aliviar su dolor, lloró para sacar toda esa furia, decepción, traición que pesaban en su corazón. Lloró, deseando, en el fondo de su corazón, que esas lágrimas sacaran todo el amor que alguna vez sintió por Kuroba Kaito. A pesar de que sabía que eso no pasaría. Los sentimientos no desaparecen de un día para otro, por más que ella quisiera eso, no era posible.

Pero se prometió que esa sería la última vez que lloraría por ese maldito ladrón.

En serio, ella es una tonta.

Él no merecía ni una sola de sus lágrimas.


	2. II

Aoko caminaba sola por las calles de Akihabara, ese día tenía un evento de su grupo favorito y no pensaba faltar. Keiko no podía acompañarla, ya que ese día tenía una cita con el médico; Hakuba-kun, se había ido a Inglaterra a visitar a su madre; Akako, le dijo que estaba ocupada, pero le prometió que la próxima vez iría con ella, lo que la hizo muy feliz, después de todo, a Aoko le gusta pasar el rato con Akako-chan; y Kaito… Bueno, ya no eran amigos, así que no tenía sentido invitarlo. Además, si su discusión no hubiera sucedido, seguramente él le hubiera puesto una excusa para evitar ir. En ese entonces, ella no hubiera cuestionado nada, pero ahora…

Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Esa era su tarde, ella tenía derecho a divertirse y pasar un buen rato con sus amadas idols. Vio la hora en el reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda, falta aún un buen rato para que el evento empezara. Aun así, ella aceleró su paso, si ella llegaba temprano, podía conseguir mercancía del evento.

Aoko caminó tan rápido que no evitó chocar con alguien, lo que provocó que ella junto a la persona con quien chocó cayeran al suelo. Ella se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba repartiendo unos volantes, así que se apresuró a recogerlos y devolvérselos. Como siempre, su torpeza le había jugado una mala pasada. Después de que se levantaran, ella hizo una serie de reverencias mientras pedía disculpas por su torpeza. El joven le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo había sido un accidente, pero Aoko seguía disculpándose hasta que el joven le hizo una pregunta muy extraña:

—¿Oye no te gustaría ser una idol?

Aoko parpadeó confundida. ¿Qué?

—¿Disculpe?

—Sí, una idol —el joven habló con gran entusiasmo—. Verás, estamos formando un nuevo grupo idol y eres una chica linda. ¡Deberías adicionar! ¡Podrías ser una estrella! ¿Qué te parece?

Aoko se quedó congelada. ¿Ella? ¿Una chica linda? Ella no era nada de eso, de ninguna manera. ¿Ser una estrella? Eso jamás podría pasar.

—Creo que se equivoca, yo no podría ser nada de eso —se excusó e intentó irse, pero el joven al ver su inseguridad le entregó un volante.

Ella lo leyó, en él hablaba de una audición de un nuevo grupo llamado "Amor fati". Que nombre más raro y más raro era la idea de que ella perteneciera a él, era una idea absurda.

—Veo que tienes dudas, no te preocupes. En el volante está toda la información del proyecto, las redes sociales de la agencia y la fecha de la audición. Considéralo y si quieres, te inscribes y vas a la audición.

Aoko aún seguía insegura, pero no podía negar que la idea cada vez le gustaba más.

—Lo pensaré.

—¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos ahí!

Ella se despidió y siguió su camino hacia el evento.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de productos, la cola era larga. La charla con ese joven sí que le había tomado mucho tiempo. Felizmente, si pudo comprarse un par de pines de su miembro favorita. Ella no pudo evitar pensar en que esos pines podrían tener su foto. Ella trató de alejar esos pensamientos. Sin embargo, eso fue imposible, ya que, cuando vio la presentación de su grupo favorito, ella no pudo dejar de pensar en una sola cosa.

Ella quería estar ahí. Ella quería estar en el escenario, ella quería cantar frente a un gran público que la quiera y gritara su nombre con pasión.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Esa noche, cuando llegó a su casa, la cual estaba sola como de costumbre, ella no dejó de pensar en la proposición del joven. ¿Y si se presentaba a la audición? A ella siempre le habían gustado las idols, le parecían unas chicas muy hermosas, ellas eran como diosas, ¿cómo podían siquiera aspirar a ser como ellas? En serio, sí que estaba pensando en tonterías, ella jamás podría ser una idol. Pero… no perdía nada en intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Ella leyó el volante. Amor fati… qué nombre más curioso…

Realizó una pequeña búsqueda en google. Ahí decía que amor fati significaba "amar al destino", porque gracias a eso, somos las personas que somos ahora.

Quizás no era una mala idea después de todo.

De forma decidida, se inscribió a la audición. Desde que el joven le propuso ser una idol, ella supo que no sería la misma. Nadie jamás le había dicho que era una chica linda, al menos no lo suficiente para ser una idol. Ella no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

Después de todo, tal vez eso era parte de lo que el destino le deparaba.


	3. III

—¡¿Una audición?! —Keiko exclamó.

—Baja la voz, por favor. Todos nos están observando —pidió Aoko al sentir las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros tras el grito de Keiko.

Felizmente, Kaito aún no llegaba a clases. Ella no quería que él escuchara sobre la audición para el grupo, él se iba a burlar de ella diciéndole que una chica masculina como ella no podía ser una idol. Aunque, luego de su discusión, ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra, a pesar de que se sentaban juntos.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que ella terminó su amistad. Al principio, sus compañeros los molestaron, ya que pensaron que solo era una pelea tonta como siempre; sin embargo, al pasar las semanas, al darse cuenta de que no era solo eso, empezaron a correr rumores del motivo de su separación.

Fue muy difícil escuchar conversaciones como _"Seguramente ella se le declaró y él la rechazó", "No me sorprendería, ella parece un hombre, a nadie le gustaría ser pareja de una chica así"_ en el baño o en el vestidor. Si tan solo supieran… Ella preferiría mil veces que haya sido por eso, en lugar de su identidad secreta. Afortunadamente, lo rumores fueron disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo.

—¿Así que audicionarás para un grupo idol? —dijo Keiko un poco más calmada.

—Sí, vi que estaban buscando chicas para un nuevo grupo y pensé que sería interesante. La audición es después de la escuela y quisiera saber si podrías acompañarme.

—Claro. Pero primero vamos a mi casa, tengo un par de vestidos que te quedarían bien.

—Con tal que no sean de Alicia en el espejo…

—No te preocupes. Esos están reservados para Daisuke. ¿Recuerdas lo bien que se veía?

Aoko se rio al recordar lo gracioso que Daisuke se veía con el disfraz de Alicia en el concurso de esquí.

—Pudimos ganar el concurso, pero se le cayó la peluca en medio de la competencia, lástima… Pero Kaito-kun y tú estuvieron geniales…

El rostro de Aoko se ensombreció al recordar a Kaito con el disfraz de Kaitou KID, esa fue la primera vez que lo había visto con él.

_—Te pareces mucho al verdadero Kaitou KID —ella le había dicho._

_—¡No seas tonta! Yo soy mejor que el real —respondió él sonriéndole de forma presumida._

Después de eso habían tenido uno de los mejores días de su vida o eso creyó hasta su último cumpleaños. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Había tenido la respuesta frente a sus narices todo este tiempo. Sí que era un idiota.

—¡Pero no hablemos de eso! —dijo Keiko para cambiar de tema, al parecer se había percatado del cambio brusco del estado de ánimo de Aoko— Y dime, ¿qué harás para la audición?

—Pues, la página web de la agencia dice que tengo que la audición tiene tres partes: cantar, bailar y una entrevista personal.

—¿Y qué canciones presentarás?

—Tengo planeado cantar Shoujo A de Nakamori Akina y bailaré TT de Twice. Aunque también tengo canciones de reserva por si no me dejan presentarlas. Estoy más nerviosa por la entrevista personal, no sé qué me preguntarán y tengo miedo a arruinarlo.

—No te preocupes, Aoko. Sé que lo harás bien. ¡Qué emoción! ¡Tendré una amiga idol! —dijo Keiko emocionada—. Tienes que contarme todos los chismes que te enteres. Estoy segura de que el mundo del entretenimiento tiene demasiados secretos.

Aoko se rio ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

—Pero primero tengo que pasar la audición.

—Lo harás, yo lo sé.

—Eso espero.

Aoko sintió que alguien la estaba mirando, ella observó hacia la puerta. Su sonrisa se borró al ver a Kaito entrando al salón. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento antes de que ella apartara la mirada.

—¿Aoko? —dijo Keiko sin saber por qué ella había tenido esa reacción, hasta que vio a Kaito sentarse en su lugar de siempre.

—Las clases van a empezar pronto, Keiko. Es hora de que vayas a tu sitio.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —dijo ella mirando sutilmente a Kaito.

Aoko asintió.

—Oye —Keiko agarró su mano y la apretó—. Cambia esa cara. Hoy va a ser un gran día, no dejes que nada te lo arruine.

—Está bien.

Keiko se fue a su sitio. Después de unos minutos, la maestra llegó y la clase empezó.

 _Keiko tiene razón_ , pensó Aoko, _hoy va a ser un gran día. Debo concentrarme en la audición, no en cosas que no tienen importancia._


	4. IV

Aoko se vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en el cuarto de Keiko. Su mejor amiga le había prestado un vestido azul, era un vestido simple, de cuello redondo y sin mangas con una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Ella piensa que el vestido es muy lindo, pero no cree que ella pueda lucirlo bien. Aunque, cuando Keiko se lo dio para que se lo pruebe, le había dicho que era perfecto para ella y Aoko no se arriesgaba a cuestionarla, ya que Keiko tenía buen gusto, al fin y al cabo, ella era parte del departamento de vestuario del club de teatro de la escuela.

Luego de dar un suspiro, modeló frente al espejo, tal vez el vestido no le queda tan mal después de todo. Sonrió y dio un repaso ligero a su presentación. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, cada gesto, cada movimiento, no debía tener ningún error.

Según la página web de la agencia, la audición sería individual: cada una de las postulantes tenía un horario programado para presentarse frente a los productores del grupo. En esa media hora designada, ellas tendrían que cantar, bailar y luego tendrían una entrevista con los productores para evaluar el aspecto del carisma, la cosa más importante de una idol. Después de todo, de nada sirve ser alguien con un gran talento, si no eres carismática y encantadora. Ese era el mayor miedo de Aoko, ya que ella no cree que su personalidad sea la adecuada. Una chica gritona y torpe no es buena para ser una idol. Las idols son chicas lindas y tiernas y Aoko no es nada de eso. Pero Aoko quiere ser una idol, esa invitación para audicionar no había sido solo una casualidad, ¿verdad?

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, era Keiko. Aoko le dijo que puede pasar y, tras eso, Keiko entró a la habitación.

—Veo que estás lista, Aoko —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Muchas gracias por prestarme el vestido, Keiko. Es hermoso.

—No te preocupes. Te ves muy bien —Keiko la examinó—. Aunque, creo que falta algo…

Keiko fue hacia su cómoda y abrió el primer cajón. De ahí, sacó un cinturón blanco y un moño blanco y azul para el cabello.

—Ahora sí, estás perfecta, Aoko —dijo después de ponerle los accesorios.

Aoko sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su mejor amiga para agradecerle por lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Ella jamás pensó en el vestuario con gran detalle. Originalmente, su plan era ir con el uniforme de la escuela o quizás ir a su casa y ponerse una camiseta y una falda, como normalmente se vestía.

—¡Estás hermosa, Aoko-chan! ¡Ahora ve a la audición y consigue ese lugar en el grupo! ¡Serás la idol más grande de Japón! Como Seiko-chan, ¡ya lo verás!

—No creo llegar a su nivel, pero espero pasar la audición y que el grupo tenga una larga carrera.

—Sé optimista, Aoko-chan. Todo estará bien. ¡Ahora vamos a la audición! No querrás llegar tarde, ¿o sí?

Aoko se dirigió a la entrada, mientras Keiko buscaba los zapatos para su vestuario. Después de un rato, Keiko apareció con una chaqueta blanca y un par de zapatos con tacones bajos de color blanco. Tras colocarse los zapatos y la chaqueta, Keiko y ella fueron a la estación de trenes para ir a la agencia.

Por suerte, en el tren que subieron había asientos disponibles. Así que, ambas se sentaron juntas.

Aoko estaba muy nerviosa, su corazón latía muy rápido, el anhelo de convertirse en una idol había incrementado cada vez más desde que el joven le dio ese volante.

Sus planes iniciales sobre su futuro eran estudiar leyes en la universidad junto a sus amigos, en especial, Kaito. Luego de ser una de las mejores de su generación, ella trabajaría en un gran bufete, y tal vez ella y Kaito se confesarían sus sentimientos confusos y tal vez se casarían y tal vez tendrían una gran familia feliz. Sin embargo, luego de enterarse de su secreto, tenía que cambiar sus planes, excluyendo a Kaito de ellos para siempre.

Ahora, pensar en esos sueños infantiles, ya no la satisfacían, ella quiere ser idol y mucho. Sintió que Keiko tomó su mano en señal de apoyo. Aoko sonrió.

_Sí, ser idol será lo mejor._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste.
> 
> Como mencioné este fic está basado en el NTR de Melgamonster. Para ser exacta, este "spin-off" no oficial (ahora oficial xD), nació de unas conversaciones en tono de broma que tuvimos acerca de lo que Aoko había hecho durante los años en los que ella y Kaito estuvieron separados. Así que supongo que este fic será un poco largo.
> 
> Este fic será publicado diariamente en forma de viñeta (relatos de 500 a 1000 palabras). Este será una especie de "fictober", creo xD


End file.
